Randomized, double-blind, four-arm study comparing combination nucleoside, alternating nucleoside, and triple convergent therapy for the treatment of advanced HIV disease (CD4 < 50 mm3) in patients with a prior history of nucleoside monotherapy. This study closed to enrollment 11-95 having attained an accrual goal of 1292 subjects. The next review of the study is scheduled for early 1996 and the study is expected to close 9-96.